Not like that
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: - Eu... eu não sou assim. - Ela começou a falar.  - Por quê? - Ele sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto.  - Por que o quê? - Ela não conseguiu deixar de imitá-lo, sorrindo de volta.  - Por que você não é assim? - Ele perguntou.   Essa era um boa pergunta. "


[b] Título: [/b] Not like that

[b] Autora: [/b] NaylaS2

[b] Classificação: [/b] NC-17 - (o tião me disse que a katara teria 16 anos na terceira temporada então poooooooooooode :naughty: ) :va:

[b] Categoria: [/b] Livro Três - Episódio 16

[b] Advertência [/b] Cena de sexo e spoilers pro episódio 16.

[b] Capítulos: [/b] one-shot

[b] Completa? [/b] [X] Sim [ ] Não

[b] Resumo: [/b] "- Eu... eu não sou assim. - Ela começou a falar.

- Por quê? - Ele sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por que o quê? - Ela não conseguiu deixar de imitá-lo, sorrindo de volta.

- Por que você não é assim? - Ele perguntou.

Essa era um boa pergunta. "

[center] [b] Not like that [/b][/center]

Ela deixou o mundo dos sonhos vagarosamente, afinal não tinha pressa. O barulho ritmado das gotas de chuva preencheram-lhe os pensamentos como um constante lembrete de que não deveria continuar dormindo. Katara murmurou algo incompreensível, uma mistura de todos os xingamentos que seu cérebro, ainda meio adormecido, conseguiu pensar. Ela não queria acordar e ter que encarar a realidade. Ter que encará-lo, especialmente.

Queria muito não se sentir culpada. Mas se sentia.

O Porquê ainda era uma incógnita que ela não fazia a menor questão de desvendar. Infelizmente, ignorar um problema não o torna mais fácil de resolver ou menos real.

A jovem foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente mas assim que conseguiu focá-los, levantou-se de sopetão, tamanho o susto.

- Você acordou.

Ela não precisou se virar para descobrir a quem esta voz pertencia. Zuko. Grande! Como se ela precisasse de mais motivos para fazer seu coração disparar!

- O quê? - Virou-se para encará-lo. Ele estava sentado do outro lado da tenda, o que não pode ser considerado muito longe. Estaria tudo escuro ainda, se não fosse por três velas acesas.

- Você caiu no sono lá fora. - Zuko apontou com a cabeça para a porta. - Ia começar a chover. Então eu te trouxe pra dentro.

- Por que não me levou pra minha tenda? - Ela cruzou os braços.

- Porque você estava do lado de fora da minha tenda, Katara, não da sua. - Ele explicou com a voz arrastada. - Pensei que houvesse algo que você quisesse me dizer.

- Bom... - Ela engoliu em seco por ter sido descoberta e procurou desesperadamente qualquer outra coisa para responder. Porque a verdade estava fora de cogitação, obviamente. - Tecnicamente... Eu estava do lado de fora de todas as tendas. - Finalizou perguntando-se mentalmente see conseguira fazer a explicação soar tão ridícula quanto lhe pareceu.

- Entendo. - O dobrador de fogo abaixou a cabeça, procurando esconder a frustação. - Desculpe.

A última palavra pesou no coração de Katara. Ele não tinha feito nada de errado - ao contrário dela - e mesmo assim conseguira pedir desculpas antes dela.

- Quando as coisas ficaram assim tão complicadas? - Ela desabafou com um longo suspiro.

Zuko não se moveu nem ousou quebrar o silêncio, fornecendo a morena a chance de reunir suas forças para fazê-lo ela mesma.

- Eu não tenho sido muito... legal com você. - Ela começou, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável. - Nem muito justa. Não que você não tenha merecido tal comportamente. Você mereceu! É só que [i] agora [/i] ... não acho que você mereça mais.

O rapaz levantou seu olhar mas Katara desviou o dela.

- Eu não sou assim. - Continuou. - Eu não sou essa pessoa cheia de mágoas e receios e culpa... Toda essa raiva... Não sou eu. Mas é que a situação fugiu do controle. - Do mesmo modo que as palavras estavam-lhe fugindo agora. - e eu precisava de alguém para culpar. Era mais fácil dessa forma.

- E eu era a escolha perfeita, huh? - Zuko não quis fazer com que sua resposta soasse de forma tão sarcástica e se arrependeu no instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca. - Desculpe.

De novo, ele conseguiu dizer antes dela.

- Você me ajudou a encontrar o homem que tirou minha mãe de mim - Ela o ignorou. - Eu precisava disso, de verdade. Agora eu sei que nunca serei capaz de perdoá-lo mas... eu acho que estou pronta para perdoar você. - Assim que terminou de falar, um silêncio constragedor e desconfortável se estabeleceu entre os dois.

Era isso. O discurso que ela passara o dia anterior todo preparando já acabara. E agora? O que deveria fazer? Não saber era enlouquecedor.

Eles se olhavam cuidadosamente, como se um estudasse o outro para predizer qual seria o próximo movimento. Era como ela geralmente fazia em batalhas. Com inimigos.

E isso estava tão errado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Katara pôs-se de pé e caminho até o rapaz.

- Levante-se. - Ordenou com voz firme.

Em reposta, Zuko apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Levante-se. - Ela repetiu, tentando soar mais gentil, mas sua impaciência não permitia que assim o fizesse.

Assim que obedeceu. ele sentiu os braços da garota envolverem-lhe o corpo e sua cabeça descansar contra o seu peito.

- Nós somos amigos. E amigos se abraçam, não é? - Ela apertou-o com um pouco de força, frustando as suas tentativas de desvencilhar-se dela. Ele finalmente parou de se mexer mas ainda não conseguira relaxar os músculos. - Você tem que me abraçar de volta. - Ela falou em tom de brincadeira. Mas sentiu tremeu ao sentir as mãos dele relutantemente lhe tocaram.

- Certo. - Ela não precisava ser vidente para saber que o rosto de Zuko ficou vermelho ao responder. E droga, ele era quente. Nos dois sentidos da palavra.

Ela riu quando ele inconscientemente roçou-lhe o pescoço com o nariz, fazendo-a sentir cócegas e tentou lhe empurrar mas suas tentativas foram frustadas pelos braços fortes do dominador de fogo. Não vendo outra alternativa, ela resolveu revidar, deslizando de leve a pontinha da unha atrás da orelha dele. Por alguns minutos eles continuaram com essa pequena guerra esquecendo-se completamente de todas as outras coisas.

- Por quanto tempo dura um abraço de amigo? - Zuko perguntou de encontro a sua orelha, fazendo-a voltar a realidade.

- Eu não... - Katar levantou as suas duas mãos na altura do rosto, envergonhada por não ter se separado dele antes.

Ele segurou e abaixou-as, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

- Não se mexa. - Pediu em um sussurro. E mesmo que ele quisesse, sabia que não ia conseguir desobedecer-lhe. Suas pernas pareciam ter derretido com o calor que irradiava dele.

As mãos do dobrador do fogo subiram-lhe pelo pescoço até chegarem nas suas bochechas. Seu toque era lento e provocador.. uma tortura. Foi então que ela sentiu os lábios dele pressionarem-se contra os dela e fechou os olhos, para tentar ver se dessa maneira ela conseguia fazer o momento durar mais.

Não adiantou. Seus lábios se separaram mas não seus rostos. A testa de um estava colada na do outro e ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele queimar-lhe a bochecha.

- Eu... eu não sou assim. - Ela começou a falar.

- Por quê? - Ele sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por que o quê? - Ela não conseguiu deixar de imitá-lo, sorrindo de volta.

- Por que você não é assim? - Ele perguntou.

Essa era um boa pergunta.

Zuko virou a cabeça de lado, beijando-lhe de leve o pescoço e ela arrepiou-se toda com o toque.

Mas ela podia ser. Se realmente quisesse.

Suas mãos começaram a passear pela cintura da dobradora de água e ela pensou em imobilizar as mãos dele com as suas para por um fim aquilo. E assim o faria se as suas próprias não estivessem ocupadas demais na cintura dele.

Katara deixou-se ser levada a sentar e a finalmente deitar, o corpo dele fazendo pressão em cima do seu. Quando finalmente eles quebraram o beijo, Zuko rolou para ficar ao lado dela. Tomando suas mãos nas suas, ele sussurrou-lhe:

- Eu posso esperar.

Esperar pelo quê?

Pelo dia em que finalmente ela se sentiria pronta para fazer sexo com ele?

Ou pelo dia em que ela se sentiria pronta para fazer amor com ele e retribuir as três palavras que ela jurava que estavam dançando nos lábios do dobrador de fogo?

Espera! Quem falou em amor?

Katara sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir. Suas próximas palavras a marcariam para sempre. Então ela não podia mentir.

- Eu... Eu te quero, Zuko. - Ela balbulciou, sem graça.

Era a mais pura verdade. E era aterrorizante.

Ele se levantou para ficar cara a cara com ela, um de seus dedos se enrolava nos cabelos longos dela. Eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra aquela noite, apenas beijos e carinhos. E quando ele finalmente a penetrou, todas as velas se apagaram e eles foram engolidos pelo escuro.

[center] [b] XXX [/b] [/center]

- Você está bem, Katara? - O rosto dela assumiu um tom de vermelho escarlate ao ouvir Aang lhe perguntar na manhã seguinte. Ela já tivera que aturar as comentários maldosos vindo de Toph que, muito provavelmente sentira a vibração na terra, e acreditava piamente que não conseguiria sobreviver até a noite.

Ela queria se sentir culpada. Mas não se sentia.

E isso era errado. Era errado porque ela não era assim.

Nesse exato momento sentiu um dos dedos de Zuko tocar-lhe levemente sua mão, como se pedisse permissão para segurá-la.

Ou era?

Sorrindo, ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos.

[center] [b]FIM[/b] [/center]

[b] N/A: [/b] Então, povo, minha primeira fic zutara *-*

E não, eu não vi a terceira temporada mas espero que não tenha errado muita coisa :va:

Espero de todo o coração que gostem porque eu surtei :horror: :va:


End file.
